


Maid uniforms really suit Goro huh..

by jojolyne



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, enoufh said im trash i really am, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojolyne/pseuds/jojolyne
Summary: Goro in a maid outfit. Seriously, someone had to do it.





	Maid uniforms really suit Goro huh..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and I'll admit I am. At least this isn't too bad and I didn't go wild.

“U-Um, ____-San, do I  _ really _ have to wear this?” Akechi stuttered out, both annoyed and embarrassed by his current attire. 

Nodding your head, you couldn't help but mentally fist pump for having great taste in maid outfits. Better yet, you couldn't believe you found one that fit Akechi so well. “Yes! it took me a lot of time and money to get that outfit, Akechi-Kun.~” 

Akechi looked down and scrunched up both sides of his maid outfit with his fists, you just made out him pouting a little. You were also ninety-nine percent sure that Akechi was blushing. Smirking slightly at yourself mostly, you didn't regret this purchase at all. Even if it cost you a fortune. 

It really did suit Akechi so well, though. It was a plain black maid outfit, the dress going down to his knees where it ended with a fluffy white underskirt. You got a white apron to go with it, with a big pink bowtie. He had on a frilly, white lace headband to complete the outfit. It was a complete miracle that it fit Akechi, you knew he was tall so you bought the biggest size available which cost even more money than the smaller ones… All worth  _ completely _ it.

Shuffling around, Akechi let out a shaky breath which you had to note was  **_adorable_ ** . You know he was adorable a lot of the time, but this was something else. “Nghhhh, this is so embarrassing.” Akechi quietly muttered, almost quiet enough that you didn't catch it the first time. 

Smiling brightly at Akechi, you let out a small laugh at how adorable he was right now. “You're the one who willingly put it on, Akechi!~”

“Only because I thought it would make you happy, ___.” Akechi said, with a twinge of annoyance in his tone. “I'm glad to see that it worked.”

It made you more than happy, to your own embarrassment it was turning you on.  _ A lot _ . Trying to ignore your slight discomfort to the best of your ability, you hoped Akechi and his keen insight didn't notice it. “You do realize I spent a fortune on that outfit, Akechi?!” You said, putting on a fake cute pout-y annoyed act.

“All completely worth it judging by your attitude.” Akechi said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms. 

Well, you couldn't argue with that that argument. “Uh, you're not wrong…”

“In fact,” Akechi started saying, taking a quick step forward. “if I had to take a guess…” a few more steps and you realized your back was towards a wall, and that Akechi was hovering over your smaller height with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Your  _ very _ turned on right now, am I right?” 

Staring bug eyed at Akechi, you cursed to yourself.  _ Of course _ he figured that out, Akechi read through every action of yours like a page turning novel. “T-That obvious huh?” You stuttered out, gulping in embarrassment. Great, now  _ you _ were the one embarrassed. Goddamn karma. 

“This is your fetish, is it not? Maid outfits… I have to say you have great taste, ____-San.” Akechi said, chuckling. 

Now blushing, you didn't know what to say. You had to admit, you were surprised that Akechi had the same fetish as you. You settled on biting your lip instead of speaking up, and looking away from Akechi. “ _ Er… _ ”

Still smiling mischievously, Akechi leaned down close by your ear, whispering in it. “ _ Don't worry, this'll be our secret. _ ”


End file.
